Carry On My Wayward Son
by DreamFics
Summary: Dean and Sam criss crossing across America saving people, hunting things, and loving each other. Started this as a one shot but open to continuing based on the response I get. This is a wincest fic. Please Review.


**_This is my third attempt at writing a fic. I'm still considering finishing my other Supernatural Story but can't make promises at this time. _**

**_Anyway, hope you enjoy this one. Not sure how long it will end up being. I'm starting it as a one shot but we'll see how it goes. Wincest fic because Dean and Sam together are beyond amazing. _**

**_Disclaimer: Wish I owned. Thanks Kripke_**

**Carry On My Wayward Son**

Dean chugged his can of lukewarm red bull and tossed it out the window. He and Sam had been on the road for 8 hours so far and his body was beginning to scream for sleep. Sam had knocked out two towns back, leaving Dean on his own with his Led Zeppelin cassette and the dark open road. They had just crossed into Missouri and were headed towards Saint Louis. Their last hunt had definitely taken a toll on them and Dean wanted to get as far as possible from that town as possible. He chose Saint Louis since it was the closest city area to them to get lost in some merriment. He saw a sign for a motel and service station two miles ahead. He groaned and considered pulling over for the rest of the night,

"Sam!" He called nudging Sam's ribs "Sammy wake up!"

Sam stirred and pulled himself up right in the chair. He rubbed his eyes and looked at Dean sleepily.

"What's the matter?" he grumbled.

"What do ya think? Pull over for the night or forge ahead another two hours?" Sam frowned at Dean and sighed.

"You woke me up for that?" He said grumpily.

"Sure, we have a democracy going here," Dean replied flashing his tired but million dollar smile.

"Pull over for the night," Sam replied settling back into a ball on his seat. "My neck hurts anyway."

Dean chuckled. He figured Sam would be up for a break after the week they had. He pulled off at the exit and into the motel parking lot, which was almost empty except for an old minivan and an old Buick LaSabre. "Alright Sammy, go get the room and I'll unload."

Sam dragged himself out of the car and came back five minutes later with a pair of room keys in his hand. "115," he said walking passed Dean and grabbing his duffel bag. Dean followed Sam down the row of brown doors till they reached 115. Sam stuck the key in the lock and shoved the door open, stumbling over his own long legs in the process. He flipped the light switch on. It was your standard motel room. Wallpaper that was way too bright and green musky carpeting. At least this one was relatively clean although smaller than what they're use to. Dean looked over to the single queen bed in the middle of the room with the mirror on the ceiling above it and against the wall behind it. He raised his eyebrows and shot Sam a look of surprise.

"What? That's all they have," Sam said with a smirk.

"In a motel with an empty parking lot?" Dean replied. "Does this mean I'm forgiven baby?" Sam rolled his eyes and tossed his duffel into the corner of the room.

"It means I'm too tired to keep fighting with you," He said pulling his shirt and pants off. "Plus your warm body helps me sleep."

Dean winked at Sam and began pulling his own clothes off. It felt great to get them off and to finally catch a break from the tension between him and Sam. Aside from a grueling hunt, the past week was filled with arguments and frosty silences between him and Sam. They hadn't been speaking much less intimate for a majority of the week and as tired as Dean was he could go for a little relaxation.

"How about a shower baby?" Dean teased dropping his boxers, allowing his semi hard cock to bounce into Sam's view.

'You go first," Sam offered trying to keep his eyes off of Dean's protruding hardness. His mouth watered and his eyes glazed over. "I'm gonna grab my clothes."

Trust Sam to play hard to get at a time like this. Dean walked over to Sam and pressed him against the wall. He shoved his hands down into Sam's boxers and whispered gruffly into his ear: "Forget the clothes. We're sleeping naked."

Sam groaned and went limp against Dean. His cock sprung to life. Dean took him by the hand and led him into the shower. The hot water relaxed their muscles as they soaped and scrubbed each other's bodies. They stopped several times to kiss and suck at each other's necks and chests. Dean turned the water off and he and Sam toweled each other dry. Well as dry as they could get before the need for each other overwhelmed then. Sam pulled Dean onto him as he laid back on the bed, parting his legs and wrapping them around Dean's hips.

"Lube," Dean groaned as Sam's ass pressed against his cock.

"Just fuck me," Sam begged. "Fuck me Dean!" Dean grabbed Sam's legs and pulled him up closer to him. He lined his cock up with Sam's entrance and began shoving his way in slowly. He spit on his hand and rubbed it on his cock before pushing down again with more force. Sam's entrance breached and he cried out as Dean bottomed out inside of him. Even though it had only been a week since they last fucked, his hole felt tight and painful. Sam dug his nails into Dean's back as Dean leaned over and kissed him softly. With each roll of his tongue, Dean quickened the pace. He disengaged from Sam's lips and pinched his nipples as he began to pound Sam harder and faster.

"Yes, Dean Yes," Sam cried. He loved the feeling of Dean ripping through him. All too soon their breathing began to build. Sam could feel his own orgasm rising as Dean hit his brink and roared in ecstasy. Sam shot his load onto his and Dean's stomach as Dean pumped his load into Sam's bowels.

"I love you," Sam whispered as Dean collapsed on top of him, his cock still throbbing inside of him. "I love you so much De."

"So do I Sammy. More than burgers and fries." Sam chuckled and wrapped his arms around Dean, sleeping taking them both at the same time.

**_Please please please Review. I appreciate all your feedback. I am definitely open to making this an extended story and I'll do better than my last two attempts. Thanks guys_**


End file.
